


I am omega

by PoachedEggs



Category: Just youtubers man
Genre: Alpha!Evan, Alpha!Sark, Beta!Adam, Beta!John, Beta!Marcel, Fallout 4 based, I'll add more characters as things come along, Omega!Craig, Omegaverse, Other, Triggers, beta!Tyler, more of a brotp - Freeform, not really a love story, the last of us inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoachedEggs/pseuds/PoachedEggs
Summary: Another man's trash is another man's tressure





	

**Author's Note:**

> To my oldest sister, for helping me edit this story

It was hot. Yes, most definitely scorching. But there was no cool air to be felt, not in the derelict buildings or in their shadows. There had been no cool weather; not since many, many years ago. One could not be sure how the green of the world turned into nothing but a vast gray and blackened landscape full of broken trees limbs and an ocean of sand. But it wasn’t the heat that made the young man’s blood boil, it wasn’t the glare of the sun, magnified as it glanced off the ale sand, that made Tyler pissed. It was the young omega who screeched unceasingly  in his ear as they sped across the seemingly endless sand pursued by bandits. 

“Untie me, you prick! I can handle a gun while you’re driving!”  the young omega had to scream over the sound of the wind as they sped over the ground in their stolen jeep .

“And have you turn the gun on me? You good, bro.” Tyler scoffed at that. The sound of an AK-47 being shot into the air, a scare  tactic to deter Tyler and perhaps make him surrender before they were gunned down,  enough to where they would be considered holy . just pissed off Tyler ven more.  Suddenly, as he wrestled the speeding vehicle through the sand ,  the omega began to rub the rope that bound his hands furiously against Tyler’s arm, causing pain and heat to spread across his skin.

“What the fuck are you doing, man?!” Tyler yelled indignantly as looked over his shoulder and nudged the omega away but the heat and pain grew stronger as the omega scooted next to him and began his assault once more.

“I’m gonna keep bothering you until you untie me. Bother bother bother!” The omega yelled, with each word he rubbed the ropes furiously against Tyler.  be accented by the ropes rubbing against Tyler.

“I swear to GOD I will turn this car around!” Tyler screamed, even in situations like these, he cleaved to his sense of humor, desperately hoping it would help stave off the insanity he felt encroaching. Then, suddenly, an idea popped into Tyler’s head and he stretched his arm out so that he was pinning the omega against his seat.  With his left hand, he spun the wheel furiously to the right while applying the brakes . The whoops and hollers of the incoming bandit car could be heard and the omega was stock still, 

“What are you doing!?” the omega screeched as the jeep tipped dangerously, just managing to keep upright. Tyler grinned maniacally as he savagely switched gears. 

“I told ya I’d do it!” he replied as he straightened the wheel. “I told ya I’d turn this car around!” He kept his arm across the omega’s chest as he smirked, eyes set on the pursuing bandit car speeding toward them. “Let’s play chicken.” And the engine roared as Tyler pressed the gas pedal all the way to the floor. 

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Tyler you wouldn’t!” The omega screamed as his bound hands clawed for purchase on the door handle in a pathetic attempt to grasp something solid. Tyler threw his head back and gave a rather boastful laugh and pumped his fist in the air, the wheel shaking with the soft sand turning the tires every which way. 

“TYLER!” The omega screeched as he grabbed the wheel to keep them steady. 

“Of course I would! You should know me by now!.” The truck full of bandits, whether it was a mirage that rose from the sand or the invisible gas that swirled among the ground, seemed to grow closer at an accelerated  fast rate. Seeing that they now had a clear shot of the couple, bullets flew through the hijacked car and the omega nearly hit the floor. 

“I’VE ONLY KNOWN YOU FOR LIKE TWO WEEKS, YOU-AHHH” The omega braced himself as their car sped towards the pursuing bandits, and an almost sure collision. 

 

~

 

Two weeks ago…

 

There was a loud “umph!” as Tyler let his arms fall to his sides, releasing the young man he had carried in his arms and watching him fall and land with an ungraceful thud, a cloud of dust swirling around him as he landed. The Alpha stood  was a man before Tyler and placed his booted foot to the side of the omega, rolling him over on his back and analyzing him. After some reflection, he scoffed.

“Do you even know the definition of ethnicity, dumbass? I asked for Japanese, not Korean.” Tyler made an exasperated sound, his hands, having a mind of their own, flitted about and gestured at the prone omega.  

“Duuude, I don’t even know! You can’t even tell anyway! They all look the same!” He threw his hands up and shrugged. “All I know is, I’m not taking him all the way back.” The alpha before Tyler hummed to himself and kneeled beside the omega, he gently grasped the young omega’s chin and turned his face from one side to the other, examining it carefully. The omega on the ground kept his eyes closed. But he was in the presence of an alpha and he soon began to writhe in the sand, trembling with need and Tyler could hear a soft moan through the duct tape. Tyler crossed his arms and looked away, feeling a bit uncomfortable.  

The buyer made a tsk nose and stood back up. 

“Fine, he’ll do.” The alpha turned and grabbed a rather large box and handed it to Tyler. Tyler, trying hard to keep his composure, grabbed the box and quickly opened it and looked through the contents, muttering to himself and he pawed the contents

“Baked beans, okra, spam...Ah hell yeah man, Skittles!” he crowed with delight. The alpha gave a nod, returned to his new omega and began to untie him, the Korean giving a whimper as the restraints were practically peeled from his skin, leaving angry, red marks that would stay for a couple of weeks unless the Alpha was of a mind to place more restraints on him. Tyler, meanwhile, placed the box underneath his arm and gave a friendly grin. 

“Alright, well, I guess I’ll show myself out.” Tyler turned on his heel and before he could take a couple  of steps, he heard the alpha clear his throat. Tyler turned his head, tensing his shoulders and sniffing the air, he could smell the rage hidden underneath the professional facade of the alpha. The scent made Tyler intensely uneasy and he was suddenly grateful to be a beta. Were he an omega, he knew he would have no choice but to crumple into the sand and present himself on hands and knees, the very picture of submission before the Alpha.Tyler gulped, ready to throw his box to the side if he needed to fight. Tyler’s nervousness must have been plainly visible to the Alpha. Suddenly, he remembered an old lesson, one he had known since he was young though he could no longer remember where he had learned it.  _ When in the presence of a predator or a power stronger than yourself, you must show no fear _ . Tyler’s stance became defensive. He spread his feet in order to distribute his weight evenly and bent his knees, the better to leap to one side or bring his leg up in a fierce kick. The case was now held away from his body where he was ready to throw it to the side or swing it up into the Alpha’s face. From Tyler’s through, came a low warning growl.

The Alpha seemed intrigued at this display of strength and he smirked. His rough voice became low and silky as he observed Tyler

“Well you’re indeed not like the other betas, always simpering with their ‘tails’ between their legs when they’re in my presence. If only you were an omega, I would ravish you and spoil you with gifts.” 

Tyler’s skin flushed with embarrassment and...something else. He subtly shook himself. Something told him he was far better off never falling into the clutches of this particular Alpha.  Out loud, he scoffed and tore his eyes away from the cold ones of the Alpha. He turned on his heel again, this time, not letting himself be lead down a path that foreshadowed a showdown. Tyler began to walk away, throwing his hand up in the air as a gesture of farewell. The alpha chuckled. 

“There’s some chocolates and cocoa in the box if that tickles your fancy.” he called as Tyler made his way down the slope of the hill they had been gathered on.

“Aw shit yeah!” came the delighted yelp. The Alpha grinned.

 

~

The air was so dry and my God, the  _ heat. _ Tyler stepped out into the world and shielded his eyes from the burning sun, mumbling to himself about how he would have rather have the sun explode, turn into a black hole and suck everything inside itself. That’s how he wished the world would end; sucked into the cold, cold blackness of a dead star. At least there would be shade. His feet sank into the sand, grains of it finding their way into Tyler’s shoes and he groaned. 

“Uuuuugh, I hate my life, dude.” His shoes couldn’t seem to handle the sand too well. No, they were definitely just for fashion. Tyler stood for a moment and gazed out across the horizon and saw...a horse. A...horse?!

Indeed. There was a single horse, it’s colors nearly mirroring those of the surrounding plains of sand. It took a little bit for Tyler to believe that it really was his horse and he began to make clicking noises, all the while searching in the box. “Come here,Jalapeno,” The horse gave a snort, shaking its head of the sand that flew with the soft wind. Finally, Tyler found what he was looking for: some carrots. But, unfortunately, they were baby carrots so Tyler would have to be careful when feeding Jalapeno. 

Jalapeno trotted up to his best friend, throwing back his hair and waiting to be fed. Before Jalapeno had trotted off into the surrounding desert, Tyler had been able to teach him a lot of things -  like not eating the hand that fucking feeds him. Tyler chuckled at the hair flip and muttered a byline from an ancient advertisement,”Easy, breezy, beautiful...Covergirl” Tyler whispered the last word, grabbing a handful of baby carrots and laid his hand flat so that there was a smaller chance of Jalapeno biting him. On accident,admittedly- but still. 

Tyler patted the horse’s neck, rubbed his ears and massaged his scalp and Jalapeno huffed in gratitude. Jalapeno turned his head to the side,his gigantic blue eyes staring into his partner’s and Tyler gave a frown. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s a job and it keeps us fed.” But then, baby carrots finally eaten, Tyler grabbed his horse by the jaw and leaned his head forward, closing his eyes as Tyler’s head  bumped into Jalapenos’. Jalapeno made little gruffs and huffs and moved forward, placing his massive head on Tyler’s shoulder. Tyler sighed and hugged his horse’s neck. 

“Animals are great.” Tyler mumbled. 

Then, there was a crackling sound that emanated from the side of Jalapeno. 

“T--er. Ty-er. Tyler are you there?” Giving a final pat on Jalapeno’s neck, Tyler walked over to the side of Jalapeno, an old radio hung over the side and Tyler had no fucking clue how it was still working. There were a few bullet holes, the top of the radio was curled nearly all the way back, revealing its insides to the elements. It was rusty in random spots and the speaker was caved in. Tyler grabbed the mic, a curly cord connected to the oval-shaped mic. Tyler pressed on the button with his thumb and leaned against jalapeno, “Wildcat here, what’s your 20?” 

“Tyler-”

“Who’s Tyler?” 

“God damnit, I swear-” 

“Oh now don’t do that, Jalapeno wouldn’t be able to take it.”

“...Wildcat.”

“Ay yo! What’s happening, my dude?” 

“Did you drop off the omega?” 

Yeah, dude, reeled him nice and easy -  hook, line, and sinker. Although the buyer was pissed that the guy was Korean.” Tyler squinted his eyes as he moved his hands around. “Who the fuck can tell the difference?” 

“...You’re so racist.” 

“That’s not racist-”

“Yes! Yes it is!” The person on the other side of the radio was practically losing his shit, giving a slight wheez.”It’s all in the eyes, man. And also the bone structure.” 

“Who gives a flying fuck? I mean, really, it’s an omega. Go fucking nuts, kid.”

The person on the other line let out one last laugh and cleared his throat. “Anyway, what did you get?” 

“Well, let’s see.” Tyler sat on the sand as it molded with his body. He opened the box and shuffled the contents around. The mic was stretched to its limit and Tyler hoped that it wouldn’t snap, Lui would kill him…

“Dude! Dude, there’s soda!” 

“Aw hell yeah my dude, what kind?” 

“Aaaahhhhhh...Coke and pepsi.” 

“What the fuck, are we at Olive Garden? Where’s the root beer? The orange soda?” 

“Duuuuuudddee, I don’t even know. All I know is that there are gobboli gums and it’s all mine.” Tyler grabbed a ball made of rubber, unwrapping it from its package and popping it into his mouth.  

There was a bit of silence, besides Jalapeno’s snorts and pawing at the sand. 

“ALRIGHT!” Tyler yelled into the mic and he could hear a crash and a signature scream. 

“FUCK YOU, TYLER!” the voice over the radio screeched, obviously startled.

“See you in three days, basically. Kisses.” Tyler said flamboyantly and gave kissy noises. He was careful never to use their real names. 

Placing the mic into its holder, Tyler got onto his knees, his weight causing him to sink into the silky sand. With a grunt he got up, using the saddle of Jalapenos’ to help raise him. Once on his feet, Tyler shook his pants and patted off the dust on his clothes that collected while he was sitting down. There wasn’t much to his attire, one would think that Tyler would wear some clothes made of certain material to block the heat of the sun, or the lashes of the sandy wind. But no, he wore tan cargo shorts, a stark white shirt with a pink, tabby cat on it, a light black raincoat with a spacious hood, and red converse. It should be annoying, the shoes providing little resistance to the sand and its grains seeping into the shoe. But Tyler did not mind, rather it provided a lot of cushion and it gave him a good enough reason to tell someone that he’s been “stepping on the beach.”

Tyler’s mouth opened wide as he let out a long yawn. He cracked his knuckles, out of habit, and covered his eyes, looking to the sky. 

“It’s high noon, Jalapeno. What is this, the 19th century? Anyway, we should get going, wanna get back to Diamond-back before sunrise. It’s, uh...well let’s see...Thursday!” With that, Tyler clapped his hands together. “Sloppy joes tonight, Jalapeno!” Tyler quickly mounted his horse and due to the heat he let Jalapeno start off with walking. It was rather windy too so Tyler didn’t want grains of sand flying at 70 miles per hour in his face. 

But there was a sand storm coming, off in the distance a cloud of debris and Tyler sneered as he leaned to the side to search in a bag that hung to the side of Jalapeno. 

“If it’s not one thing it’s another.” Tyler mumbled to himself as he pulled out two gas masks; one for him and one for jalapeno. He hopped off of Jalapeno and rubbed his hand along Jalapeno as he walked to Jalapeno’s head so that Jalapeno would know that someone was in his blind spot. 

“Alright, let’s make this quick.” Tyler said as he struggled with Jalapeno’s reins. Tyler could feel the wind picking up and he could hear the sound of the humongous,  raging storm that was quickly moving their way. 

“Come on...Fuck! Did I break it?...Nope! We good Jalapeno.” Tyler said as he slipped off Jalapeno’s head piece and set to work on clipping on a horse, gas mask.Of course, this was never easy as any regular horse did not like having something on their face. Jalapeno winnied, pawed at the sand and kept twitching his head away. 

“Come on, Jalapeno, work with me here. There! Got it! Try getting out of that, you little shit.” Shaking it to make sure that it wasn’t loose, Tyler then began to put on his own gas mask. But, of course, the sandstorm hit them and Jalapeno neighed, raising himself on its hind legs and Tyler dropped his mask so that he could calm down Jalapeno. 

“Alright, boy, alright! It’s just a little sand, We’ve gone through worse.” Tyler looked around for his gas mask and found it nearly just visible upon the sand. 

“This is a really bad one.” he muttered as he grabbed his mask, grains spilling over the plastic and Tyler blew into the facemask, brushing it off as best as he could as sand kept clinging to the inside. Letting out a groan of frustration, Tyler gave up and quickly put on his mask. The sand was burning and some of it got into his eyes. He would rub at his eyes but he knew that it would make it worse so he hoped it would flush out by itself. 

Mounting his horse, Tyler picked up his hood, lowering his head so that he wasn’t facing the sandstorm head on. He hung Jalapeno’s head piece on Jalapeno’s side and Tyler grabbed onto Jalapeno’s mane. 

“Alright, let’s go.” And they moved on.

 

~

 

Sandstorm far gone and the gas masks returned to the satchel, the sun had gone down some and Tyler was afraid that he wouldn’t make it back before dark. No! Not the sloppy joes. All Tyler would get is sloppy seconds. 

They were at a gallop now, each time Jalapeno’s hooves would hit the sand, he would exhale through his nose. 

“Ah fuck, my pussyyyy.” Tyler said as he sat on his nuts wrong after a certain gallop. Adjusting himself, Tyler was sure to just sit down. 

It was like that for awhile, just the sound of hoof prints against the twinkling grains and Tyler was sure that it had been at least an hour and a half, with breaks inbetween, of course. But then came the sound of something mechanical, and the sounds of popping as if the machine would give out any second. Tyler smiled and urged Jalapeno to pick up the pace. Soon, there was an image in the distance, warped with the heat soaking into the sand. Finally, Tyler was close enough to see that it was a british tank meandering on and Tyler was excited. 

When he thought he was close enough, Tyler looked back and unclipped his sniper rifle. He raised into the air and and began to swing it around in a circle. Tyler could see the cap of the tank open and a gun peeped out, swinging in a circle too.

 

~

 

The tank came to a sudden stop, hissing could be heard as the tank settled. Tyler unmounted and gave a pat on jalapeno’s neck. The cap of the tank was still open and Tyler could hear grumbling from inside, a few shits here and there, and then a head popped out from the tank. “You on the run from the mob?” 

Tyler chuckled. “Sorry, Sark, my life isn’t that interesting.” 

“Oh I beg to differ.” Sark hoisted himself but fell back down into the tank with a loud “SSSSHHHITTT! that fucker is hot!” Curious, Tyler put his index finger on the side of the tank and hissed as he retracted his arm. “I would just say come in but I don’t want you to smell ball sweat. By the way, do you have any baby powder?” 

“Only food. Sorry, Sark, your balls are just gonna have to keep sticking to your leg.” 

Black gloves grabbed onto the sides of the hole and Sark hoisted himself up, a grunt of effort and then he was able to sit on the tank, legs hanging over the side of the hole. “Dear god, it’s brighter than my future out here.” He gave an exhale and fanned himself. “Lordy, this heat.” 

“So what brings you out here, Sark?” Tyler asked, crossing his arms and bringing his feet shoulder width apart.

“Well when you’re a shop on the go, you gotta expand your horizons. I’m heading over to dry leaf to drop off some ore and ammunition.” 

“Dry leaf? That’s about a week’s worth of traveling. I hope you’ve got enough rations...Hey-”

“Nope, don’t need anything from you. I’m not a charity bank. But! How about you need something from me? I’ve got this new and ‘improved’ gun that I’ve been itching to try. Ugh, but I just got out.” Sark grumbled as he jumped back into the tank. Tyler could hear a little bit of shuffling and after a bit there was an ah ha! A bulky gun with something a gigantic barrel attached to the top of it was placed on top of the tank and Sark popped his head up. “You can grab it, just don’t blow off your fingers.” 

“You act like I’ve never handled a gun before.” Tyler said as Sark pushed the gun towards Tyler and Tyler caught it before the gun hit the ground. “What the fuck?” Tyler said as he turned the gun every which way. “Is this an awp? And what the fuck is this gigantic barrel that looks like it should be apart of the fat man from fallout 4?” 

“That!” Sark rose his hand into the air, index finger pointing towards the cloudless sky. “Is an excellent question.” He hoisted himself up again and he had a brown bag in hand. Sark leaned over and gestured for Tyler to take the parcel. “Careful, please. These things aren’t easy to make.”

Tyler looked at Sark with a confused look and unwrapped the package. “SARK! IS THIS A MINI NUKE?!” 

“Indeed it is, my good friend!” 

“And you have it packed up like it’s your lunch! How did you even find the materials and chemicals to make this thing?” 

“Nanners is good at scouting for things when he’s not busy in his ‘garden’. Plus I know how to work with chemicals, I learned it in a how to vid!” 

Tyler face palmed and rubbed at his eyes. “I can’t believe I’m still holding this thing, why AM I holding this thing?” 

“Just put the thing in the barrel.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Sark, no”

“Sark yes! Do you want me to hold your hand, wildc-AAAHHHH!” Tyler had thrown the mini nuke at Sark and thankfully Sark had good enough reflexes to catch it. But then, of course, it became a game of hot potato as the bomb was thrown between them. 

“Fucking fine!” Tyler said as the bomb was thrown at him. “You wanna see how your gun works? Huh, do ya? Well let’s just see!” Tyler said, looking at Sark as he loaded up the nuke. 

“Wait, how do I even…”

“The trigger is right there.”

“What? This one?” 

“No, right beneath the barrel opening.” 

“Ah, well see that’s the thing.” 

With one swift motion, Tyler rose the gun into the air at an angle where it wouldn’t land near them and it wouldn’t just fly straight into the air and land on them. He pulled the trigger and nearly fell over from the recoil. The bomb whistled as it flew through the air and when it landed, nothing happened. 

Sark brought his hands into the air and dropped them on his legs as if they were just dead weight. “God damnit.” 

Then, there was a boom, the shockwave hitting them after a few seconds and Tyler shielded his face from the incoming sand and light from the bomb. Jalapeno neighed and rose to its hind legs, Tyler grabbing onto Jalapeno’s reins to keep him from running. 

“...Well damn.” Was all Sark could say. “Maybe I shouldn’t carry it around in a lunch bag.” 

Tyler slowly turned his head towards Sark, his face showing how he felt about the situation. 

 

~ 

 

With a circle of his gun, Tyler wished Sark fair well, Sark doing the same gesture with his own gun from the hole of the tank as it slowly moved off into the distance. 

Tyler smiled, putting his sniper rifle away and patting Jalapeno’s neck. “Alright, boy. Let’s go.” And they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and likes are my life! Please do so, they help with my confidence ^.^


End file.
